Histoires d'anges
by Nouchette
Summary: [PhilosoFic]Comptant sur l’innocence de sa petite fille, une maman parlait d'un endroit merveilleux. La maman de Lily mentait. Le paradis, c'est pas tout beau. C'est pareil que la Terre mais plus haut


_Disclaimer: __Tout est à Jk Rowling, rien à moi sauf l'hitoire_

_Résumé: Comptant sur l'innocence de sa petite fille, une maman parlait d'un endroit aux arbres dorés où les enfants du vent font éclore la vie en un tourbillon d'arc-en-ciel. La maman de Lily mentait. Le paradis, ce n'est pas tout beau. C'est pareil que la Terre, mais plus haut._

_Rating: G, tout public_

_Note de l'auteur: Voila mon dernier One Shot tout droit sorti de mon cerveau. Faisant partie d'un concours sur TWWO, site de fanfiction que nombre d'entre nous connaissons, la présence de 5 mots bien précis y est obligatoire. Ces mots sortent de l'esprit de Nathy Potter et sont en gras dans le texte. J'espère que ce texte qui, je l'avoue, est plutôt engagé, vous plaira et que vous n'oublierez pas la review pour me faire part de votre avis. Merci à tous d'être venu lire ce One Shot._

_°.oOo.°_

Sur son nuage, dans sa prison de regrets, un petit ange repensait à sa vie. Chez lui à présent, les coccinelles sont bleues et les éléphants, roses. Dans sa nouvelle existence, les moutons chantent de l'opéra et pondent des rayons de soleil. Dans sa nouvelle existence, les enfants pleurent des diamants et lorsque le Soleil siffle, des brassées de fleurs se déversent par milliers. Chez le petit ange, les femmes sont vêtues de nuages et les hommes ne manquent pas de courage. Sa vie n'est faite que de belles apparences. En effet, le petit ange peut modifier son existence à sa guise. Les coccinelles peuvent être vertes ou mauves s'il le désire mais il les préfère bleues, assorties au firmament vers lequel elles s'envolent souvent. Sa vie est changeante comme le vent, le temps et les étoiles au dessus de son auréole mais le petit ange peut-il seulement parler d'une vie? Est-ce que se brûler les ailes à la cruauté des âmes est la stricte définition d'une vie? Est-ce qu'être emprisonné entre des barreaux de regrets, c'est vivre? Le petit ange aurait-il signé son contrat de naissance s'il avait su que la rancœur et la haine y étaient incluses? Peut-être bien que le petit ange reste là à chaque instant mais il est certain de ne pas vivre mais de subir!

Autrefois, la maman du petit ange lui racontait de belles histoires. A en croire ses paroles, son enfant était une belle princesse enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire et d'argent que seul un prince charmant pourrait franchir par son courage. Selon sa maman, le petit ange avait toute une vie devant lui ou plutôt, devant elle, car petit ange était une femme avant de s'envoler vers les cieux. En effet, maman racontait des histoires pour la voir s'endormir, les cheveux flottant autour d'elle et le pouce dans la bouche. Comptant sur l'innocence de sa petite fille, sa maman lui parlait d'un endroit aux arbres dorés où les enfants du vent font éclore la vie en un tourbillon d'arc-en-ciel. Elle parlait de cigognes apportant des nouveau-nés, d'un Père Noël marchant de bonheur, ce bonheur même que Dieu n'arrivera jamais à trouver. La maman du petit ange racontait des histoires à dormir debout. Par exemple, elle clamait haut et fort qu'il fallait que sa colombe, son oiseau de paradisier, son trésor infini soit sage sinon Dieu, du haut de ses nuages, ne voudrait pas d'un petit ange comme elle; qu'il fallait être humble pour franchir la porte des cieux. Mais la mère de cette fille qu'était petit ange a-t-elle seulement un jour demandé la vérité des faits à Seigneur, Yahvé, Allah et compagnie? La maman du petit ange racontait des histoires sans en connaître une once et pourtant sa petite fille, dans la candeur de son enfance, la croyait. Chaque jour, petit ange rêvait de ce pays merveilleux: les cieux. Au pays des limbes, toutes ces histoires devenaient réalité. Le temps d'un rêve, les enfants du vent côtoyaient le Père Noël. Ensemble, ils faisaient éclore la vie et distribuaient des brassées de bonheur. Elle était enfin comblée mais ce monde des rêves enfantins n'était pas vraiment le sien et elle finissait toujours par rouvrir les yeux.

Petit ange avait grandi entouré d'amour et de joie mais la petite fille qu'il était autrefois commit une très grosse erreur: elle écouta sa maman. Chaque jour, la petite fille devenue femme restait sage, calme et réservée. Petit ange ignorait que les adultes ont parfois tort et qu'ils préfèrent cacher la vérité aux enfants plutôt que d'avouer leurs faiblesses. La maman du petit ange avait elle-même commis des erreurs auparavant. Comme tout le monde, elle en avait souffert et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était tout sauf un cas isolé. Comme tout le monde, elle s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à ses enfants la servitude pour ne pas qu'ils aient à subir les mêmes épreuves qu'elle. Et pourtant, la maman du petit ange était à présent la femme qu'elle était parce que ses fautes passées l'avaient construite. La maman du petit ange avait oublié que les épreuves en cimentant la vie et en la construisant devenaient nécessaires à l'épanouissement des adultes futurs. A quoi bon cela servait-il au petit ange de savoir qu'une chose était mal si elle ignorait pourquoi? Quelques fois, l'envie d'aller s'amuser venait au petite ange mais la jeune fille de l'époque ne pouvait s'empêcher de ses rappeler les paroles de sa mère: "Sois sage, Lily!" C'est pourquoi Lily passa son temps à étudier, à ranger, à assumer ses responsabilités de préfète et à mourir peu à peu. Le petit ange avait omis de rythmer sa vie, d'y ajouter du risque et de l'aventure, des bêtises à gogo, des leçons de l'existence et des souvenirs mémorables. Lily était morte avant d'avoir vécu à trop vouloir être parfaite. Rien n'est parfait et surtout pas les anges.

Il est maintenant trop tard pour que Lily rattrape le temps passé. Des années durant, Lily avait perdu son énergie à vouloir rester éteinte, à voiler son coeur d'une carapace d'albâtre. Il avait fallu que son ami Cupidon **encoche **une dizaine de flèches lors de la dernière année d'études de la belle pour qu'elle se décide enfin à avouer ses sentiments au joueur de Quidditch de ses rêves, James. Sept ans de gâchés. Bien vite la menace du diable est venue se poser sur eux. Qui de Harry, leur tout petit ou de Neville était l'Elu de la prophétie? Les Longdubats attendirent plus d'informations avant de paniquer. Lily, faisant appel à sa sagesse naturelle, décida d'être prudente et de cacher son enfant. L'ombre de la mort ne les quitta plus, leurs jours étaient à présent comptés. En effet, apprenant que les époux et leur descendance s'étaient tapis dans une bicoque isolée, Voldemort en conclu que le petit Harry était celui qui mettrait fin à sa vie. C'est ainsi que la sagesse perdit Lily. Elle n'avait qu'une vie, elle a maintenant l'Infini. Cela fait presque 17 ans que petit ange est au ciel, à ruminer ses regrets.

La solitude ronge de plus en plus Lily, le petit ange déchu. James s'est lui aussi envolé mais son cœur n'était pas assez pur pour devenir un ange. Il a été relégué au rang d'âme parmi les âmes. Les ailes ne le saillaient pas assez bien, disait-il. Elles juraient avec ses cheveux noirs d'ébène. Petit ange passe alors son temps à espérer retrouver son âme sœur au détour d'un chemin mais c'est pareil que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Combien y a-t-il d'âmes errantes là-haut, sur les nuages? Des millions de fantômes sans corps ni visage déambulent inlassablement. D'une simple rafale de vent, ils se font transporter à des millions de kilomètres, détruisant leurs repères. Rares sont les morts ayant eu la chance de devenir des anges et, par conséquent, de garder toutes leurs facultés. Une chance? Quel bonheur a-t-il à réaliser le temps qui passe et l'Eternité qui n'en finit pas? Quelle chance y a-t-il à pleurer ses proches disparus dans les méandres de l'Infini? La vie perd tout son charme si la mort ne vient plus exercer sa terrible menace. A quoi bon profiter d'aujourd'hui si on sait que demain viendra irrémédiablement? L'aventure donne du piquent à la vie, nous donne l'envie avancer pour voir ce que le destin nous réservera. Mais c'est aussi le risque, c'est de savoir que notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil, c'est l'ombre noire de la mort qui plane au dessus de nos têtes. Les hommes passent leur existence à chercher l'immortalité sans savoir ce qui les attends. Une fois que la mort les a fauchés, une fois qu'ils ont l'Eternité à portée de bras, celle-ci vient augmenter la liste des regrets dans leur prison de nuages acides. Une vie perdue, une mort trouvée et puis... rien.

Petit ange regarde passer les nuages et les âmes à longueur d'Eternité. Ils sont tellement innombrables que Lily finit par ne plus les compter, par oublier que ces échos étaient autrefois des personnes chéries par leurs proches. Lily a oublié depuis bien longtemps déjà que si quelqu'un n'est personne aux yeux du monde, pour une personne, il était autrefois tout un monde. Qu'elles aient été rois, banquier ou putain, ces ombres finissent toutes à égalité sur l'échelle de Dieu. Ils ne reste plus d'eux que des semblants de pensées, des fantômes endormis pour l'Infini. Pourtant, n'être plus qu'une âme n'est pas forcément la plus mauvaise place. Lily donnerait tout pour descendre d'un échelon et ne plus jamais se rendre compte de la misère qui l'entoure. En effet, Lily a sacrifié sa vie par amour, voilà pourquoi Saint Pierre lui a offert des ailes duveteuses à implanter à l'arrière de son dos. Lily est devenu ange parmi les âmes comme quelques "privilégiés". L'auréole qu'elle porte lui donne le tournis et ses ailes lui tiennent trop chaud lorsque l'astre soleil laisse échapper ses rayons. Petit ange se désespère.

Il ne faut pas croire la vie d'ange de tout repos. Les hommes ont toujours été sans coeur, qu'ils soient au paradis ou ailleurs. Que celui qui n'a jamais privilégie ses propres intérêts leur jette la première pierre. Ce n'est pas Dieu qui leur jettera. Le Seigneur, Yahvé et Allah sont les politiciens du ciel. Le pouvoir en poche, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se disputer la place de Dieu. Ils se trouvent des électeurs à grand coup de miracles et de prières exaucées en oubliant la véritable fonction des anges. De son nuage, petit ange elle-même assiste impuissante au combat des Dieux. En définitive, rien ne change de sur la Terre. Si remplis de bonnes intentions au départ, ces politiciens du ciel devinrent aveuglés par le pouvoir. Derrière leur **flegme **apparent se cache un caractère arrogant et **irascible**. Les anges doivent à présent choisir leur camp et ils se font la guère dans les cieux! Ils partent en croisade pour soutenir leur maître. Certains conquièrent les stratus, d'autres les cumulus et parfois même les cumulonimbus des autres. Ils réduisent les cieux en cendres pour la gloire d'une seul et même être: Dieu. Peu à peu, la loi de la **jungle **reprend ses droits sur les anges et les saints. Les hommes ne comprendront jamais que le paradis est partout: dans les cieux, sur Terre et au creux de celle-ci. Le paradis, c'est la nature, le genre humain à l'état brut. L'univers est devenu un enfer à cause de l'influence de l'homme. La maman du petit ange n'avait pas tout à fait faux, si tout le monde était sage, alors on n'accéderait pas au paradis, on le recréerait!

La maman du petit ange racontait autrefois des histoires Elle disait que le paradis était un endroit merveilleux, que là-bas, les peines n'existaient pas et que la guerre n'y avait pas sa place. La maman de Lily parlait d'un grand jardin où les nuages ne seraient pas tachés par la bêtise humaine. Elle décrivait un lieu où un seul dieu tout puissant veillait sur les anges. Aujourd'hui, ma mère de Lily est une âme parmi les âmes, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, de se rendre compte de sa situation ou même d'avoir des regrets. A présent, Lily sait que sa maman mentait. Les discriminations et la haine sont trop fortes pour s'arrêter aux portes de Saint Pierre. Lily elle-même en est victime à longueur de journée. Les moqueries vont bon train. En effet, rares sont les anges dont les cheveux ont la couleur des flammes de l'Enfer alors les angelots, arborant leur auréole, en profitent pour se moquer sans le moindre scrupule étant donné que Dieu en fait de même. Personne n'est là pour se rebeller car si Dieu le dit, alors c'est que c'est pour le bien des gens. Dès qu'un ange a la culot de contredire les ordres divins, il est renvoyé sur Terre pour se réincarner et il en va de même pour les âmes qui ont tourné en rond tellement de temps qu'elles ont fini par devenir perturbées ou pis, violentes. Selon un quota divin, certaines âmes ont parfois le privilège de retrouver la vie lorsqu'il ont trop vu défiler les nuages. Tout en bas, des nouveau-nés attendent leur conscience afin de devenir à leur tour un monstre d'égoïsme qui saccagera sa vie pour des illusions perdues.

Chaque jour de cet Infini néant, Petit ange chante et prie pour que son fils, son tout petit soit l'exception qui confirme la règle des hommes. Elle prie pour qu'il cherche autre chose que l'immortalité, l'argent ou la gloire. Du haut de ses nuages, c'est ta maman, Harry qui espère que tu ne crois pas ce que racontent les naïfs. Du haut de ses nuages, Lily t'ordonne de vivre ta vie et de ne pas chercher à trouver un bonheur qui est sous tes yeux car celui-ci s'envolera un jour pour disparaître vers l'infini néant. Elle prie juste pour que tu cesses cette foutue guerre et que tu ne regrettes rien car les regrets, tu auras toute l'Eternité pour en avoir. Les prisons d'amertume sont déjà trop nombreuses à exercer leur poids sur les nuages souillés. Sur son nuage, au peuple des anges, ta maman raconte des histoires aux angelots pour qu'ils rêvent éveillés. Elle leur parle d'un endroit où les arbres touchent le ciel et où le sol grouille de vie. Elle décrit des paysages verdoyants avec les nuages au dessus de nos têtes avec du soleil en été. Elle parle d'un lieu où les hommes ne font pas de faux-semblants, où ils ne prétendent pas être Dieu tout puissant, où ils sont méchants mais le savent et l'affirment quelques fois. Lily améliore quelques fois la vérité mais rien ne sert de **pinailler**. Ta maman raconte des histoires vraies, Harry pour ne pas que les angelots oublient que partout, les hommes sont pareils. Au ciel, ta maman conseille les anges en perdition de devenir mauvais s'ils veulent un jour avoir la chance de retourner sur Terre.


End file.
